Letters
by Lovegood Nargles
Summary: The war has left its scars on everyone. Everyone had something they lost that night that broke them. Hermione suggests the gang attends a muggle therapist to help heal. Their therapist tells them to write letters to everyone they've lost as a way to finally say goodbye. So they do.
1. Dear Fred

Dear Frederick Gideon Weasely,

I honestly don't even know how or where to begin. I guess I should start by saying that losing you is the worst thing to ever happen to me and I don't know how to keep going. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were something special. You always had a smile on your face and never failed to put one on someone else's. Whenever Ronald was being particularly annoying or getting on my nerves, you were always there to cheer me up and make me forget about him. I know this might sound cheesy, but whenever I was with you it was as if we were the only two people in the world. We both came from two completely different families, but we put the everything aside and defied odds. We fought in this war to ensure that no one was ever discriminated based on blood type, and so that blood purity didn't defy who you are or who you can be associated with. This war brought both light and dark to us. The war was won, and Voldemort was defeated! Because of our efforts we were able to finally be together. Only we weren't. We were supposed to have our happily ever after… only we couldn't. You weren't there. Because of some stupid death eaters, we weren't able to have our happily ever after. Because of some stupid blood status, we couldn't be together without being harassed. Because of Voldemort, I lost the only thing worth living for in my life. I lost you. I know it may seem selfish of me to be grieving over you more than your own family, but I didn't care because I lost my whole world that frightful night. The rest of the Weasley's were basically obligated to be grieving over losing you because you are all family. But I wasn't obligated by any means really, I was just Ron's best friend and your secret girlfriend. Nobody knew at first why I was so upset. Everybody thought that I was just overly emotional. Nobody knew it was because we were dating and I lost my better half. Because of Voldemort we had to keep our relationship hidden so much, that not even George or Harry could know. After months of constant tears and being locked in your room at The Burrow, I finally let someone in. Harry had been extremely concerned about my wellbeing, so after four months of solitary confinement I opened the door for him. I didn't say anything and neither did Harry at first, he simply pulled me into a tight embrace and let me cry on his shoulder. As much as I had tried to stop my tears, I couldn't. I couldn't live a life without you. Finally I had allowed Harry to give me a calming drought. Once my tears had subsided I told Harry about us. I told him how we started going out, how we had to sneak around at Hogwarts to not be caught by Umbridge. I told him everything from our nightly escapades at the astronomy tower, to our first time. Telling Harry about you, I realized, helped me drastically. By talking about you I was able to accept the fact that you were truly gone. You gave your life to end a war and you will be forever respected for it. Your memory will continue to live on for years to come through Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The Weasley bunch will be sure to never let our times with you fade, and will be passed down for generations. Fred Weasley, I will forever miss you and continue to love you until the end of time. I cannot wait until we may meet again.

With all my heart,

Hermione Jean Granger

P.S.

Your legacy will be continued in your son, Fred Weasley II.

P.P.S

Oops forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant.


	2. Dear George

Dear Georgie,

I'm settling in okay up here. I met Harry's folks, they're really proud of him and happy us Weasley's helped him. Lily said she's happy he's with Ginny and has Ron and Hermione for friends. They're happy mom and dad stepped up and took Harry into the family. I know you're upset that you no longer have your partner in crime physically with you, but I'll always be here with you no matter what. Being apart from you is torture, but I can only imagine what it's like for you without me. I'm with you everyday and you don't even realize it. You know that creak in the floor boards you would so often hear? That's me walking in to see how you're doing. You see the light shine a bit brighter through the windows? That's me making sure the darkness never takes you. You feel the sudden chills consume your body? That's me giving you a hug to remind you you're not alone. I see you every night curled up on the couch crying and muttering about how it should've been you. If it was you, I would be just like you only more distraught. You're so much stronger than I ever have been and ever will be, and it pains for me to see you like this. George, you're not alone. The whole family is upset, hell even Percy cries at night, but they don't just cry because they miss having me around… they miss you too. Ever since that night, you have been closed off and won't let anyone in. Ginny needs you the most though. I was watching over her last night and she was sitting on her bed clutching my old beater bat, wearing my Quidditch jersey, and crying. She kept saying how she needs her big brothers back. The family didn't lose just one half of the dynamic duo, they lost you too. You gotta get back to the joke shop… please, for me. Come on Georgie, I'm trying my best here but you just lost your spark. Remember in 6th year when we crashed the examinations? That was probably our best prank yet. I want you to pull more elaborate pranks on everyone. Please, for me. You need to get back to your pranks. You need to get mom to stop sobbing every time someone tries to crack a joke. You need to get Charlie back to Romania instead of wandering the Burrow, to get Percy to stop crying about how the house never has joy, to get dad to talk about muggle stuff again. To get Ron out of his trance and back with Hermione. To get Ginny back to being our annoying little sister. Our family doesn't have any light left in it because of us. Who would've thought the Weasley twins would be the ones to suck the life out of everything? The war has changed everyone George, but as your other half, I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart: get off your butt and make this family alive again. I could've told anyone in the family to bring back joy around there, but I'm telling you because I know that when you're happy, they will be too. We always did everything together, and we still will. I'll be right beside you every second of the day. I'm never leaving your side and I'll help you get through this. I'm going to stop writing now because I'm crying too much.

With all the love you could ever imagine, and then some,

Fred

(The better looking half of the Weasley twins)

I created a video for this letter so be sure to check it out! Thanks and please don't forget to review for more letters!

watch?v=FClQBzyBOUI


End file.
